The field of the invention relates generally to circuit protection components, and more specifically to monitoring systems and methods for ensuring correct installation of circuit protectors such as fuses.
Electrical systems typically include a number of circuit protection devices that protect electrical circuitry, equipment, and components from damage. Overcurrent protection devices, for example, are constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Known circuit protection devices include devices such as fuses, circuit breakers, and limiters, which may address overcurrent, overload, and short circuit conditions in an electrical system, and other switching devices. As the size and complexity of electrical systems increase, the number of associated circuit protection devices also typically increases. Managing a complex electrical system having a large number of circuit protectors is challenging. Circuit protectors of various types and ratings may be involved in the electrical system at various locations. Ensuring that the proper type and rating of the circuit protectors are correctly installed, serviced and maintained in the electrical system presents practical challenges.